150 Drabble Challenge
by Mindful Demon
Summary: 150 drabble challenge, each drabble given a theme. Some will be cute, some funny, some sad, some AU. But all will be Joytricia, because they're adorable together. Even if you don't like this pairing, please read, because I put a lot of effort into this!


**A/N: This is part of the 150 drabble challenge that I'm working on. Some will be funny, some will be sad, some will be AU. But all will be Joy/Patricia, because they're awesome together. Even if you're not a fan of this pairing, I encourage you to read this. I worked really hard, and who knows, by the time you're finished you might just like it. =)**

* * *

**#01 MOTION**

Patricia was determined to protect her, but it was no easy task- Joy could be so naive at times, and there was no way of telling what she was going to say next, what she was going to do. Joy was a walking soap-opera, always on the move, constantly in the center of all things dramatic... so naturally, Patricia was too.

**#02 COOL**

It was hard to stay cool in the blistering summer sun, especially when you were forced to do so while wearing a heavy wool jacket and at least fifty other layers of clothing that Joy couldn't even begin to name or describe. Fortunately for most, they weren't required to wear their school uniforms in the month leading up to summer vacation. Frankly, Joy didn't appreciate the 'privilege', mainly because Patricia's summer wear consisted of denim short shorts and brightly colored tube shirts. It wasn't that Joy didn't like it when Patricia wore such things- because she did- it was just that she hated watching _stupid_ boys flirting with _her_ girl.

**#03 YOUNG**

She remembered the first time they'd met. Victor had been picking on Joy, it had been the little brunette's first day at the house; Patricia had come down the stairs and told him off, even though it had meant she had to clean the toilets for the next week and a half. As Victor shoved the dreaded toothbrush into Patricia's hands, she had flashed Joy a rare smile, the start of an incredible friendship.

**#04 LAST**

Patricia was always a strong believer in the idea that she who laughs last, laughs best. So when Alfie tried to out her and Joy at last year's school play... she'd left him there on the stage after the show, cringing and on his knees, his voice permanently raised by _at least_ one octave. And as he'd knelt there, all he could think was_ Note to self. Patricia laughs last. Period._

**#05 WRONG**

In the days after Joy's disappearance, Patricia was lost. No one else seemed worried, and that had lit a fire somewhere deep inside her; an anger that could only be put out by someone, _anyone,_ caring. Someone at least _trying_ to understand, rather than brushing her off like the bothersome, tantrum-throwing child that she most _certainly _was not. But in the end, when she'd had Joy back in her arms and the world was _right_ again, she stood proud and tall. And as she'd looked around at those surrounding her, she couldn't help but think triumphantly:_ Was I wrong?_

**#06 GENTLE**

Patricia was sometimes rough, and neither of them had anything against that- rough _could_ be fun, after all.

But Joy was different- covering her in soft, slow kisses and drawing out quiet, desperate moans, Patricia had never known that gentle could feel so good.

**#07 ONE**

Patricia liked to think that she'd known from the start that Joy was the one- but to say that would be a lie. There had been at least three before Joy, but upon meeting the girl, she became adamant in the argument that the others 'didn't count'.

**#08 THOUSAND**

If Patricia could count the number of romcoms that Joy had forced her to watch, she positive that it would be no less than a thousand. And one.

**#09 INNOCENCE**

When they'd first met, Joy had been surprisingly innocent and naive for a popular fifteen-year-old girl.

Patricia decided that that needed to change, ASAP.

So it did.

**#10 LEARN**

Patricia wasn't sure if Joy had ever kissed a girl before. But if she hadn't, Patricia reflected, she was certainly a fast learner.

**#11 BLUR**

When they were together, time seemed to flash before their eyes. When they were apart, well... it would suffice to say that Patricia had never realized exactly how long French class could be.

**#12 WAIT **

Patricia had always been impulsive- so when she'd cornered Joy after English one day and demanded that they cut Algebra and go back to the house, Joy had hardly been surprised.

**#13 CHANGE **

Sometimes, Patricia wished that things could be different. She wished she could tell people, wished they could hold hands in public without the fear of being verbally assaulted. But until things changed, she supposed that stolen kisses and whispered secrets would have to do.

**#14 COMMAND**

She slams Joy up against the wall of the bathroom stall, knocking the breath from her fragile form. Joy moans softly, part from pain and part from pleasure, and Patricia crushes their lips together, biting down and drawing out a whimper, pulling the breath from her and not letting her regain it. "Stay quiet. One sound..." she meets Joy's eyes, "...and I'll stop. You hear me?"

Joy nods, biting her lower lip as she meets Patricia's eyes. She's not sure what this is- Patricia has Jerome, after all. Patricia insists that it's just sex- nothing more, nothing less, but sometimes Joy likes to pretend it's not. And in the few minutes afterwards, when they're leaning breathlessly on each other and Patricia's defenseless, Joy will kiss her- really kiss her- and she'll imagine that Patricia's feeling what she's feeling, that Patricia loves her as much as she loves Patricia, but she knows it's not true.

But what she doesn't know is that sometimes, Patricia wants to believe it too. She wants to believe that she loves the tiny brunette, that she's not just addicted to the power that comes with dominating her, hurting her, knowing that she _wants_ to be hurt.

She knows it's not true.

**#15 HOLD**

Patricia's hold on Joy's hand tightened as Nina took a step towards the cup, and she wished that she could sweep Joy away, take her anywhere but here, take her some place safe.

**#16 NEED**

Joy didn't consider herself a very needy person. She had what she needed and she was happy with it, happy to share it with anyone who came her way. But when she'd met Patricia, there was no use denying that it had sparked a different kind of need- a need for companionship, for love. A need that Patricia was more than happy to satisfy.

**#17 VISION **

It was as if her vision had been enhanced; suddenly she was able to see everything in such detail. Every moment that they spent together was deeply ingrained in her mind; from the slight blush on Joy's cheeks to the her sweet smile as she rested her head in Patricia's lap, looking up at her happily and reaching to play with her hair.

**#18 ATTENTION**

Though she would never admit it, Patricia was a little bit of an attention hog. Her therapist had told her that it was probably something to do with her being ignored as a child, but whatever it was, Patricia hated it. She hated the need she felt, the need to be at the center of attention, the need to be envied by everyone around her. But when Joy'd come around, all that had changed; the brunette had given her all the attention she needed, all the love she'd craved since her parents had dumped her at this stupid school, to get rid of her. Strangely enough, she was somewhat glad now that they had.

**#19 SOUL**

Joy was a strong believer in the idea that everything had a soul. And while Patricia considered this to be extremely sweet at times, she certainly didn't appreciate it very much when she'd woken to find the offspring of the spider from frickin' Arachnophobia crawling on her face as her Joy tried frantically to pick it up and toss it outside.

**#20 PICTURE**

They'd tried to stay serious, really, they had. But Mick's ridiculous smile in the Anubis house photo had just been too much, and they'd collapsed laughing. They'd tried to recover, tried to turn it into something that at least looked semi-deliberate, and failed miserably. And so the picture had been hung up in the dining room, a _constant_ reminder of their _constant_ antics... Until Joy had disappeared, that was.

**#21 FOOL**

Patricia had known from the moment she'd set eyes on the little brunette that she was helplessly at her mercy. Joy was the king- And Patricia, her all-too-willing fool.

**#22 MAD**

There was no use denying that sometimes, Joy's antics were infuriating. Sometimes Joy would go too far, and Patricia knew that she had to put a stop to it. She would try to get angry, she really would- but no matter how stupid, how ridiculous, how down-right dangerous Joy behaved, she could never stay mad for too long, if she could even get mad at all.

**#23 CHILD**

"We are not keeping it." Patricia said, looking at the basket that'd been left on their front step. But she could tell from the look in Joy's eyes that there was no use arguing. After a moment, she sighed, giving in. "So... names then, yeah?"

**#24 NOW**

"Patricia- unh!" Joy began, but she was cut off as Patricia pinned her against the door in the hallway of Anubis house with a fierce kiss. Then she sighed, giving in, and it was only when she opened her eyes that she gasped in shock rather than bliss. "Victor!" she said in horror, looking at the scowling headmaster. Patricia froze, grimacing.

"Mercer... Williamson..." Victor began, his voice quaking with barely suppressed rage. Patricia realized why, flinching as she withdrew her hand from the hem of Joy's skirt. She turned around, grimacing.

"Uh... hormones?" she suggested hopefully, and Joy nodded vigorously, as if to back her up.

"Bed. Now." he scowled. "And you're both grounded!"

Abashed, they headed upstairs.

**#25 PROTECTION**

Joy had always been afraid of the dark. So when the girl had woken Patricia in the middle of the night on the count that she'd had a nightmare, Patricia was more than happy to move over and make room for the tiny brunette. But Joy was soon awake again, and this time, it was worse; she'd woken up screaming, frantically waking Patricia and begging her to turn on a light. When Patricia had groggily asked why she couldn't just turn on the light by herself, Joy had launched into a long, terrifying description of how "I feel like I'll reach for the cord, and I'll be kind of feeling around, but instead of this cord I'll feel this face. Some guy's face... but not quite a human face, and his teeth'll be all slick and cool but he won't have lips and his gums will be all soft and slippery, and my fingers will be on his eyes, and they'll be wide open, like a dead person's... and... and..."

Patricia had listened in silence, feeling her neck go cold. Suddenly, the dark seemed a lot more frightening than before. In a rare moment of panic, she'd wrapped her arms around Joy's tiny body, pulling her friend close. "Patricia? What's..."

Patricia shivered, not willing to admit that her friend's wild imagination had scared her out of her wits. So she'd cut Joy off, wildly improvising as her eyes warily searched the room. "I just... I can protect you better this way."

**#26 GOODBYE**

There was something different about the night before Joy disappeared, something that, looking back, Patricia berated herself for overlooking. She should have sensed that there was something wrong. Something about the desperation in Joy's eyes as she'd pinned Patricia down on the bed, the way she kissed her hard and slow, as if trying to memorize everything she saw and felt by heart. As they'd lay there afterwards, Joy had snuggled up close to her, whispering softly, sorrowfully, _I love you._ Patricia hadn't known what she'd really been doing of course, what she'd really been saying with those three simple words, not until it was too late... Goodbye.

**#27 HIDE**

If there was one thing Jerome knew how to do, it was hide. He could hide his feelings, he could hide belongings, he could hide dead fish in Amber's closet. But there was one thing that Jerome Clark could not hide from- Patricia Williamson. He'd always known it, but that hadn't stopped him from putting a fake tarantula in Joy's salad and laughing hysterically as she'd run screaming from the room. And while he'd been laughing at the time, there was nothing worse than having a protective, irritated, and vengeful Patricia Williamson hunting you down right before bed- something he'd learned the hard way. As he ducked into his room to avoid her, he'd taken taken the lesson to heart: Hiding things was certainly fun, but actually having to hide yourself afterwards... not so much.

**#28 FORTUNE**

"Patricia, aren't you going to read your fortune?" Joy demanded, looking pointedly at the abandoned fortune cookie on the side of Patricia's plate. Patricia shrugged.

"How about you read it for me?"

Joy rolled her eyes, taking the cookie off Patricia's plate and scowling. "You're no fun!" she teased, cracking the cookie open and taking out the slip of paper. Patricia watched as her expression turned to one of surprise.

"What's it say, then?"

Joy looked at her, a slight blush appearing on her face as she handed the paper to Patricia. "Here, read it."

Patricia took the slip from Joy's outstretched hand, reading it before putting it down on the table and looking up at Joy with a grin. She walked over to Joy's side of the table, taking the girl's hand and leading her out into the hallway. Once they were safely away from curious eyes, she pulled Joy in, kissing her gently.

"I love you too."

**#29 SAFE**

With an imagination like Joy Mercer's, some would say that it would be impossible to feel safe. Joy disagrees. She's never felt more safe than she feels right now, wrapped in Patricia's arms, because there's no doubt in her mind: Even satan himself wouldn't dare cross Patricia Williamson.

**#30 FORGOTTEN**

Patricia always forgot. She would forget her homework, forget peoples' names, forget not to curse in front of Victor. (Or at him, for that matter.) But there was one thing she would never forget, one thing that she would spend the rest of her life wishing that she could forget: That fateful night in the cellar, racing to stop Victor from drinking from the cup... being too late. Holding Joy in her arms, begging her to _please, please, don't die!_

Hearing her breathing get shallower and more frantic by the second, seeing the panic, the _pleading_ in her wide, terrified hazel eyes as she realizes that she's _dying, _and _Patricia, please!_

Watching the light behind those same beautiful eyes go out, feeling her stop breathing.

Holding Joy Mercer in her arms, watching her die.

She would _never_ forget.

She would never forgive, either.

**#31 BOOK **

"He turned out the light and went into Jem's room. He would be there all night, and he would be there when Jem waked up in the morning." Joy finished with a flourish, closing the book and setting it down on her nightstand. Expecting a response of some kind from Patricia, Joy couldn't help but smile when she looked down and realized that the girl had fallen asleep, her head resting comfortably on Joy's lap. Carefully, so as not to wake her, Joy got up, lying down next to her sleeping girlfriend and pulling the covers up over them both. Patricia muttered Joy's name, rolling over and moving closer to the girl. Joy closed her eyes with a smile. She would be there all night, and she would be there when Patricia woke up in the morning. She almost always was.

**#33 NEVER**

Patricia promised herself that she would never loose Joy, and it was a promise that she was determined to keep, no matter what effect it had on her social life once the girl had disappeared.

**#34 SING**

Patricia could play Joy like an instrument. She knew all the right things to do, she had all the chords memorized. And while she knew that Joy had an incredible singing voice, nothing was more beautiful to Patricia than the soft, sensual sounds heard only when they were alone.

**#35 SUDDEN**

Joy's disappearance had been so sudden, and that had been one of the reasons that Patricia had been so skeptical when Victor had said that she'd left. And it was at that moment that she swore she would do anything to find her.

**#36 STOP**

She'd never known that something could be so wrong, and yet feel so right. She'd pushed Patricia away, and she'd never regretted something more in her entire life.

**#37 TIME **

She would hear Joy denying their relationship to everyone time and time again, and sometimes, she almost forgot that the girl was lying. It hurt, yes, but nothing hurt more than their first day apart; waking up to see a flash of blond hair rather than a flash of brown, waking up in a cold, lonely bed.

**#38 WASH **

Joy sighed. "You need help in there, don't you." she said, sounding exasperated as there was a loud crash from the bathroom. After a dead drunk night, she and Patricia had returned to their apartment, and somehow, Joy had ended up the more sober of the two. Patricia had insisted on taking a shower because some moron had dumped his beer on her head- and now she was struggling to get undressed and get the water running. Patricia made a frustrated noise, before finally giving up. "Yes! Help me!" she whined, and Joy rolled her eyes. "Okay, coming."

**#39 TORN**

It was something that Patricia had always been afraid of, the idea of Fabian finally coming around and realizing that Joy was crazy about him. But slowly Joy seemed to drift away from Fabian, and towards someone else. Patricia wasn't sure who it was, but she was certain that she didn't like him very much, because he was stealing _her_ Joy... until she'd realized that Joy was drifting towards her, that is.

**#40 HISTORY **

_Ditch history. Come to lunch with me. 3 Joy_

As Patricia read the text, she glanced up at the clock. There were still twenty minutes left in the period, and they'd already completed the lesson. Now they were just doing classwork... dull, boring, classwork, for a subject that she hated. So when she typed her reply, she hardly even had to think about it:

_Coming. Meet me outside?_

**#41 POWER **

It never ceased to amaze her, the power that she held over the normally independent Patricia Williamson. She said jump, Patricia jumped and rolled over... and she didn't complain, either.

**#42 BOTHER**

There was no question that Jerome enjoyed bothering them. Patricia had a feeling that he was onto them, and so wherever they went, he never seemed to be far behind. At first, Patricia had thought that maybe he had a thing for her, and he was just trying to scope out the competition. But after a few weeks of almost no physical interaction whatsoever due to their newly-aquired shadow, his reason for following them soon became clear: You two going to kiss now, or what?

**#43 SMILE**

Patricia swore that Joy's smile could light up the room.

**#44 WALL**

"Mercer... Williamson..." Victor growled, glaring at them. Backed up against the wall of the dining room, they looked at each other nervously- they couldn't even remember why he was angry with them, or if they'd given him a reason to be angry at all.

**#45 NAKED**

To Patricia, Joy looked great no matter what she was wearing- but there was no use denying that Patricia thought she looked even better when she wasn't wearing anything at all.

**#46 SICKNESS**

"I told you not to lick that penny!" Joy scolded, as Patricia broke into another violent coughing fit. "Where'd you find it, again? On the floor of a fast food joint?"

Patricia hesitated, scrunching up her nose to hold back a sneeze. "It was... _achoo!_ ... It was a dare! Jerome... _achoo!_ ... Jerome dared me to do it!" she said, somehow managing to sound indignant even through all her sneezing.

Joy rolled her eyes. At least Patricia had gotten sick in a way that fit her personality. "Right..." she muttered, feeling Patricia's forehead for a fever, "Whatever you say."

**#47 HARM**

Joy looked at Patricia's forearms, wincing. While she was more than happy helping her friend recover, it killed her inside to know that Patricia's wounds were self-inflicted. _I never should have left,_ she thought sadly.

**#48 PRECIOUS**

"Damn, that thing is creepy!" Joy shivered, eying the despicable looking creature that had hobbled on to the screen. It was their weekly movie night, and for a change of pace, Joy had decided to spare her girlfriend and watch one of Patricia's movies instead of a romcom. Patricia chuckled, leaning over to kiss her on the nose. "Who, Gollum? Oh no, he's not even the worst!"

**#49 HUNGER**

On the night of Patricia's seventeenth birthday, both she and Joy finished supper in what must have been record time. As they rushed upstairs into their room and closed the door firmly behind them, Trudy bustled into the dining room, taking their empty plates.

"Well they were certainly hungry tonight, weren't they!" she said, laughing brightly before heading back into the kitchen. Jerome chuckled darkly.

"In more ways than one, I'd say... if you get my meaning." he muttered to Alfie, grinning suggestively.

**#50 THUNDER**

Joy hated storms. She hated the rain, she hated the heavy grey clouds that always rolled in and covered the sun the day before. But what she hated above all was the thunder. It scared her. To death. She knew that the fear was childish, and so she normally kept it to herself; but there were some rare occasions where she just couldn't hold it in anymore and she needed the comfort of another person. But if there was one thing that Joy hated more than the thunder, it was her imagination. Because the same way that her imagination told her that there would be a dead man waiting for her to reach for the light cord so that he could move and she would touch his face instead, her imagination also told her that the thunder was the growl of the devil, tearing his way through the crust of the earth and coming to drag her down to hell. The devil wasn't nearly as bad as the dead man, of course, because the devil had never actually managed to get free. (_so far_, her imagination told her,_ so far._) But she was still terrified of the him.

And so it was that Patricia would often wake up in the middle of the night to find a certain violently shivering brunette curled up under the covers with her, clinging to her as if her life depended on it.

Patricia would just roll her eyes in disbelief, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl and holding her close. Because if Joy truly believed that she, Patricia Williamson, could ward off the devil... well, if it made Joy happy, Patricia supposed that she'd just have to learn how.

* * *

**A/N: I know what you're thinking: _Another one? Is she for real?_ But as an answer to your question, yes, I am for real. This is the part where I beg you for reviews, so please review! I'm too lazy to be funny today... sorry guys. Please review!**

**My favorites are 14, 25, 26, 27, 29, 30, and 50.**


End file.
